<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devils in the Details (but you got a friend in me) by PeachyKeener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000782">Devils in the Details (but you got a friend in me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener'>PeachyKeener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'oh no we hate each other but have been handcuffed together', (speedrun edition), Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener centric, M/M, Magic Techy handcuffs, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, for non kinky use, hurt comfort, i think im funny, i think its funny, im not funny, this fic is really good i promise, trope, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley was pretty sure he was gonna throw a spoonful of mashed potatoes right at stupid perfect Parker’s head and then beat him up with the rest of the chicken dinner that Tony had made him. </p>
<p>(aka an enemies to lovers speedrun.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(implied) Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson, (implied) Ned Leeds/Betty Brant, Harley Keener &amp; Flash Thompson, Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devils in the Details (but you got a friend in me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I worked really ahrd on this one so i hope you guys like it. it truly is just an enemies to lovers speed run. Thank you to Noëmi  for beta reading for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley was pretty sure he was gonna throw a spoonful of mashed potatoes right at stupid perfect Parker’s head and then beat him up with the rest of the chicken dinner that Tony had made him. He was this close to just loading up his spoon and firing away at that stupid fucking face and his stupid smug look and that stupid fucking camera around his neck, just to see it all melt away into a gooey, white, potatoey mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, he’d dodge the camera. That camera was the property of the J room and couldn’t be touched, but the boy? Oh, he’d slather the boy in cutlery and beat him to death with nothing but a wooden spoon and a heart full of rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Like I was saying, Mr. Stark,” Parker grinned, speaking loudly towards the kitchen door, giving Harley a nasty look, “There’s a reason the yearbook is better than the newspaper- it’s all about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>photos. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meanwhile, the high school newspaper just writes stories about the lunch line or something.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>write stories about the lunch line!” Loading his spoon with mashed potatoes, he prepared to fire. Just in case. “We write pretty hard-hitting stuff with a lot of detail and expose shit about the school! I have an interview with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>primary source </span>
  </em>
  <span>about where the school's funding has been going literally in </span>
  <em>
    <span>three days!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy faked a yawn and eyed his spoon suspiciously. “Sounds boring, like no one will read it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You wanna talk about no one reading?” Harley snapped slightly, standing up and pushing his chair behind him. He really was this close to using the potato launcher and decimating the other boy. “No one even </span>
  <em>
    <span>buys </span>
  </em>
  <span>a school yearbook anymore! They’re outdated and useless, and yours sucks so hard it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonder-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It does not suck!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does too suck!” Parker stood as well, eyes angry, fist curled into a ball around his fork. Harley rolled his eyes- because as if Parker would ever even try to retaliate against him. Parker was too perfect and good or something to actually give a shit. “Besides, aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who wants to go into newspaper as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>profession?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>newspaper is a lot more interesting, hard-working, and cooler than anything you do!” The other boy pointed at him accusatorily, “You don’t even want to go into the field after, so why the hell are you defending your shitty lame paper this hard!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony stepped into the room, eyes hard, and slammed the salad bowl down on the middle of the table, giving both of them a sharp look, “Both of you, sit down. Now.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But Tony-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope, you guys are sitting down now, and you’re shutting up.” Harley glanced at Parker, who uncurled his fist from his fork and listened to the older man. After seeing his rival give up so quickly- because he was, perfect little parker, and he always gave up a fight- he set the potato loaded spoon down, and lowered himself into the seat. Tony paced at the table. “It is not my fault that your respective guardians entrusted me to make sure you two idiots don’t kill yourselves while they’re away and it’s certainly not my fault that you two cant get along.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tony-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony turned to him first, “Nope, shove it, potato boy, because I saw you almost throw that spoon at Peter.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, that’s my bad, but-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Harley,” He said tightly, “Your mom is gonna be in Tennessee dealing with the legal shit stain that is your father trying to not divorce her after being gone years for at least another two weeks, and you could at least not pick fights and make it easier on her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know you’re not trying to,” Tony let his voice soften, but all it did was make a tightness grow in his chest. Why wasn’t he scolding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Just- kid, you two need to learn to get along. I don’t do well with fighting in my household and you both are going to be under my roof until your parents get back.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aunt May should’ve let me stay home.” Parker grumbled quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned to him, “Peter, your aunt is literally out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>country</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because her boss wanted to parade her around Europe for two months. And she would’ve said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if she knew you didn’t have an actual place to come home to and actual food on the table to eat. And we both know how important this opportunity is for her and we both know that if she’s able to get the higher level position, things will be a lot easier for both of you. So no, May wasn’t gonna let you stay home. You two are stuck together whether you like it or not.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glancing at Parker, he shot him a glare. Parker glared right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Tony’s eyes went wide, and he got a grin- the kind of grin that told Harley that he was planning something big and bad and something that Harley wsa gonna hate with a fiery and intense passion. “That’s it. That’s it!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He scrambled out of the room, and Parker turned to him, eyebrow quirked up, “Do you know what that was about?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up.” He said on instinct before relaxing a little and responding quietly, “No, but it’s Tony, so whatever it is- bad news.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark isn’t bad news.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tony is </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad news,” he retorted, frowning at Parker sharply. “Have you ever met the guy? He’s like if Victor Frankenstien actually had any competence. Mad sciencey vibes all over the place. You saw that grin- that’s Tony’s evil grin. He only shows it to Rhodey and in the lab when he has an evil genius breakthrough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker let out a soft laugh, and offered a sheepish grin. “He does kinda have an evil grin, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something bubbled just beneath Harley’s skin, and he wasn’t quite sure that he knew what it was. It was warm and soft, and wow, Parker’s laugh was kinda… nice when it wasn’t mocking him and Flash for being the only newspaper kids in the entire school. It was… it was… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he picked at the potatoes on his plate. “Yeah, whatever.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay.” Parker’s voice tightened slightly. “Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony came running back in, two dark objects in his hand. He was grinning that evil mad sciencey grin for a second, before moving towards the table and jerking both of them up by a wrist. “Congratulations, padawans, you’ve moved up to guinea pigs on the food chain.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And then the black bracelets were on their wrists, and Harley felt the weight of it prickle his skin. He frowned. Parker frowned too. They both looked at Tony to continue but he just shook his head and hummed, “Peter, will you go to the other side of the kitchen?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay?” Parker was just as confused as he was, and slowly did it. He got no more than eight feet from Harley before they both yelped out as a brief, and slightly painful electric shock ran up their arms from the bracelet, “Mr. Stark!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad it works!” Tony grinned widely, as Parker jerked back towards them, rubbing at the bracelet, “I made it for Thor as a way to control Loki without having to actually detain him- something about his brother being embarrassed at the way it made him look- but the issue is Loki can shape shift and I didn’t take that into accountability. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you two </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t shapeshift. And don’t bother trying to break them, it’s Vibranium, costume order from King T’challa himself as a gift to Thor for helping him with something or another. He kindly let me keep it when the bracelets didn’t work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words spun around his head slowly, slowly, slowly, and then jerkily. It was moments like this when he absolutely hated Tony’s tendency to ramble at every small little detail about the invention because what the fuck, what the fuck, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Did you just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>handcuff </span>
  </em>
  <span>us together?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s the get along bracelets.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker stared at the two of them, then turned to Tony. “That’s so stupid- how do we get them </span>
  <em>
    <span>off.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not stupid, it’s genius,” The old man corrected, sitting down at the table. “I need you two to not kill each other and you two need to learn how to get along for the sake of the fact that when I’m gone, it’ll only be you two as my poor, poor legacies.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want you to know I personally want you to die.” Harley snapped, clawing at the bracelets. “How are we gonna sleep or shower or- or- anything-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You guys figure it out.” By now, Tony had started eating, while the two teens just stood there processing. “But I’m not listening to you two squabble and bicker for the next two weeks while you guys stay here, so this is the solution. Get along bracelets.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The boy next to him blinked tightly, then cleared his throat, “Mr. Stark what about-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Miles will handle it.” Harley blinked at the quick answer. Who was Miles? And what were they talking about? “You have to deal with this, first. Get along bracelet until you two get along.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sir-” Parker bristled slightly, “You can’t just- I have to-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a cautionary glance at Harley, Parker gritted his teeth, “Fine. Fine. just- just </span>
  <em>
    <span>peachy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so because again, they’re not coming off until you two get along.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A cold feeling sunk in his gut. He was pretty sure they were never gonna come off then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Showering when someone was sitting on the toilet next to you to avoid getting electrocuted was awkward, but nowhere near as awkward as realizing there was no way for them to sleep without being in the same bed. Harley’s stomach rolled. He got the logical reason that Tony did this to them- he’d made jokes about him and Rhodey hating each other until they got handcuffed together during freshman year- but he really really really hated this. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>Parker to know how hard sleeping was for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker, to his great relief, seemed to feel the same way. “This is really weird.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re telling me, Parker,” He murmured, trying to ignore his trembling hands. “This sucks. If you hadn't-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I hadn’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>started that argument!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because you were being all holier than thou! You’re not better than the rest of us-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Parker snapped, and jerked to his feet. He paced in the small space that was available to them given the imminent electrocution, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, standing in front of Harley like a peace offering. “Okay. Okay. You don’t like me, and I don’t like you, but we’re not getting out of this until we fix this, and I kinda need to get out of this.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harley watched him with wary eyes. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was how Eve felt with the snake, but instead reasoned that it was much more like Crowley and Aziraphel making a deal to stop the antichrist from destroying something they both lied. Mainly because Parker was a lot of things, but a snake wasn’t one of those things that he generally associated the other boy with. “Your point?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We don’t have to like each other, we just don’t have to fight.” Parker sat back down. “So we’ll find stuff not to fight about.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We fight about everything.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker thought about his words for a moment and Harley had to admire how he looked so, so analytical no matter what he was actually thinking about. Especially when it was something like this: Impossible task. Good thing he was pretty sure they were both immovable objects, “Okay, so we fight a lot. What’s something we both like that we don’t have to fight about.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Star Wars.” The idea was generally one of his stupider ones, but, it was a start and a start was all they needed. “I know you like it, and I’m a pretty big fan too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like Star Wars?” Parker’s eyes lit up, and Harley could feel his chest tighten slightly, “I love Star Wars! Wait- I thought you were a Star Trek kid?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you see Parker, my dude,” he grinned softly, “You can like both.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blasphemy.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Absolutely not blasphemy, just hard cold truths.” Shaking his head, he reached out a peace offering quietly, “Favorite Star Wars character?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rey, hands-down.” The answer was quick and Parker’s eyes lit up more. “She’s just absolutely so cool- I think she’s a Skywalker and I think that Luke didn’t want to leave her but had to for complex Jedi reasons and I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why she’s so gifted with the force, it makes total and complete sense! Though- I gotta say- Han Solo is my second favorite, I definitely modeled myself after him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He made a T pose, processing the information slowly before laughing. “You modeled yourself after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Han Solo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Parker, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you remind me nothing of Han Solo.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cause you don’t know me yet!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know you plenty!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well you should know me more!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you’re Han Solo,” he rolled his eyes, then offered a smile, “I’m clearly Luke Skywalker.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker’s face flushed slightly, which made Harley turn his smile back into a neutral expression. He knew his lopsided grin was weird, and maybe he shouldn’t have made that joke, and he should’ve just shut up. Clearing his throat, he spoke before Parker could, “Besides, you’re ignoring the best part of the entire series.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what would that be?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Episodes one through three,” Parker scoffed at him but Harley just nodded seriously, “You laugh, because yeah it kinda sucks, but there had never been a better character arc than Anakin Skywalker slowly devolving into anger and madness and getting pushed over the edge, because of everything going on around him with Padme and Obi-Wan and everything like that. He went from beloved kid to an insane man, and I think that may just be the best character progression I’ve ever seen.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With wide eyes, Parker nodded slowly, “Okay. I have to admit. You’re right about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always right, Parker,” He chided, and then- in a very uncharacteristic and probably worrying action for him- he yawned, big and loud and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” Parker’s brow furrowed, “You tired?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yes, his mind ached to say. He was tired. This day had been so tiring with the argument and all the bickering and fighting. This day had been so long with school taking out a tax on him that he wasn’t sure he could properly say. His mom was still in Tennessee dealing with his deadbeat dad and Abbie had opted to stay with the Bartons and that was tiring. He hadn’t slept in thirty six hours and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was really tiring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was also probably one of the only genuinely positive conversations he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>had with Peter Parker and he wanted it to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, “I don’t get tired.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He could feel Parker’s frown, “Yes you do. You always look tired, at least.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks. Nice to know I’m ugly.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” the other boy’s voice was quiet and tight, “Just that you never ever look like you’ve ever slept good. When you come to the J room after school you always look like you’re gonna collapse.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker shifted, “C’mon. We’re sharing the bed, okay?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay,” he yawned again, then breathed out a sigh of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his chest. “Tomorrow, no more fighting. We get along starting tomorrow and we get these stupid bracelets off just as soon. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Parker’s voice was a promise and they both shifted into the bed and under covers, and Harley scootched to make sure they weren’t touching, no matter how close to the edge it put him. He could once again hear Parker’s frown. “When was the last time you slept?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wonderful question that I don’t know the answer to.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harley.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange to hear his name on Parker’s tongue. He supposed it wasn’t that weird, because it wasn’t like Parker never ever called him by his first name… it was just weird. It was weird and it made him close his eyes softly and breath out. It was nice to hear his name from someone else’s lips, he thought drowsely, even when that person was perfect fucking Parker who did absolutely no wrong and got everything he ever wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brain lulled quietly, and slowly he was certain they were gravitating towards each other in bed, and by the time that Harley actually fell asleep, they were tangled up, pressed chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The J room was probably Harley’s favorite place in Midtown High School of technology and science. And that was saying something, considering how comfortable he found himself in the robotics lab and the shop room and the engineering classroom. But out of all these places he was pretty sure that this was his favorite place in the entire high school. It was just so- so- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice wasn’t the word for it. It was almost like the second you walked into the tiny little classroom tucked into the bottom left of the first floor, you were taken into a different dimension. The air smelt like paper and ink and printing, and the darkroom door was always slightly cracked unless Parker was in there, and the room was decorated with old yearbooks and fairy lights and newspaper copies, and he was pretty sure it felt vaguely like he’d been transported by the fae whenever he entered the room. It was divided into two informal sections, Yearbook on the left near the darkroom where Ned, MJ, and Parker had dug out a nook and laptop space to design all of their things, and the newspaper near the right where he and Flash spent all of their time creating stories and designs and newspapers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem now was that they couldn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>in their designed spaces for the next few weeks. Unless they could get this damn bracelet off, they’d be forced to change the entirety of the J room and damn if that didn’t make Harley frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash stared at him, and he could feel the eyes of MJ and Ned on the back of his neck too. He sighed sharply, turning to Flash, keeping close to Parker still. “Can I help you with something Genie?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why are you sitting with Parker?” Flash was blunt, and his eyes raked over the two of them like blunt coals. He looked judging. “We have a sitting order, Harls.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can switch it up for a few days,” Parker started, then faltered when Flash gave him a sharp look. He glanced at Parker, and Parker glanced back then shrugged. “Alright. Fine. We’re both staying with Tony so he magic handcuffed us together because he wants us to get along. So yeah, we’re changing up the seating order for a few days.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ned jolted to his feet, eyes wide, “wait- what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Parker shot his friend a hard look, and Harley wondered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was about. “So we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>changing </span>
  </em>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>seating order.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about-” Ned paused for a second and glanced at him and Flash. Harley raised a brow. “What about the spider problem we had to deal with on, um, um this side of the room?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>MJ mirrored Harley’s expression and he admired how tired and done she managed to be with those two idiots while still dealing with them, “We don’t have any spider’s on this side of the room.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker slapped his forehead, then sighed, “We didn’t tell you MJ, but we did have some pretty big daddy long legs pop up. Luckily, we got </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care of it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh,” Ned nodded, then sat down with his back to Parker, “Well enjoy sitting in the middle of the room with the News Nerds.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Enjoy sitting in the middle of the room with the News Nerds,” Flash mocked, before glaring at Ned sharply. “Tell me, Leeds, hows Betty doing?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey! You leave Betty out of this!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll leave Betty out of this when you learn that no one wants to date a Yearbook loser, especially not Betty.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>MJ sighed sharply, rolling her eyes. Harley could tell that under his mask of uninterest, she was mad at Flash’s jab, “Leave Ned </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tell him not to start shit if he doesn’t wanna finish it.” Flash snapped back, fists going into balls, and he reached to gently touch his friend’s arm. Slowly, he uncurled his fists and nodded in thanks at Harley. “Besides, its not like he doesn’t know Betty’s been waiting for him to ask her to prom.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The statement was one that both Flash and Harley knew to be true- Betty had liked Ned back since before Harley had transferred to Midtown. Of course, Ned was too oblivious to really see that, and it was one of his most annoying trait. Harley personally thought that he just lacked self confidence and needed to get one, but Flash thought it was because Parker and all of Parker’s friends had the biggest victim complex he’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, despite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was that statement, Ned looked angry, “Shut up! Stop trying to make fun of me for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash, at least I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you have- you,” Something dark crossed Flash’s face, and he turned to look at Harley, “Can I fucking punch him?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” He said firmly, then looked to Parker tiredly. Parker looked just as exhausted, and it made his heart ache slightly. Shaking that feeling off, he looked up towards Flash when the idea sparked in his mind. “Actually you know what? This isn’t gonna work. Me and Parker are stuck together for at least another week, and that means that you three have to get along. So we’re all gonna sit at this middle table and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get along…</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker’s face lit up, and he placed a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, “Yeah! Harley’s right. We should all get along.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No way. No way.” Flash scowled, but took the seat closest to Harley. Ned and MJ followed suit on the other side, “You guys are so lame and we’re never gonna get along.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be best friends.” Harley told him firmly, glancing at Parker who was watching him like a puzzle he hadn’t figured out fully yet. It made him feel over analyzed. “We just have to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Capiche?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean,” Parker hesitated, then looked at Flash, “I’d like us to be friends.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flash evaluated his words carefully, then looked to Harley. They both had noticed how he hadn’t implied he’d like to be Harley’s friend, and he could tell by the look in Flash’s eyes that he was overthinking it just much as Harley was. After all, he knew he sucked but the fact he offered his former bully friendship before a guy he just sparked up arguments with for no reason kinda hurt. It was whatever because he knew that Flash and Parker had a history or something just… was a low blow for no reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the silence that fell over the group, Ned grumbled out quietly. “Fine, but if you guys think I’m gonna not talk about my fan edits, you guys are fools. I’m not changing anything about me just to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you guys </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Welcome to the circus then,” Flash scoffed, “Because me and my ao3 following will be having a nice time in our own corner, dickhead.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Putting his head in his hands, he sighed. This was gonna be a long day, wasn’t it? From the corner of his eye, Parker smiled slightly at him, before whispering gently, “This’ll be good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This’ll be a mess,” He murmured back, voice quiet against Ned and Flash’s… passionate?... conversation about Star Trek vs. Star Wars and which fandom was better or worse and wow, he had a headache. “This will be a total mess.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’ll go great,” Parker nudged his arm slightly and Harley had to admit the action drew a small smile out of him. “They’re already talking, so much better than it once was.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They’re arguing about the values of fanfic.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… its a starting point.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The words felt like a spell, and dropping his hands, he looked at Parker. “It’s a starting point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley knew it was a bad idea, but he didn’t mind being electrocuted constantly if it meant he could get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>space. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that this situation allowed him any space but he needed some. The electrocution made him feel sick and in pain but that was the price he payed- and it wasn’t like Harley could just go to Tony and tell him to turn it off. He wasn’t going to give in that easily, no matter how much he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just- he just- he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it wasn’t that he felt sick physically it was that he was so damn tired, and he was exhausted, and being with someone everyday made that worse. Except it also didn’t because he and Parker had moved past arguments and now had some banter things going but- but- that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting. That didn’t mean he wasn’t tired. That didn’t mean he didn’t want space and room to breathe and god, he just wanted the chance to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm buzzed with a constant pain and he couldn’t move his hand. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dangling his legs off the edge of the roof, he breathed the air around him in and out and in and out and in and out in a rhythmic pattern that made him feel safe in a way he wasn’t used to feeling. New York didn’t have any stars, which was probably one of the things he missed the most about Rose Hill, but it did have city lights, and he liked those just as much. Office buildings speckled with lights still on, streetlights, neon signs of bars and other place, and the glow of the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like home, the same kind of home his shed in Rose Hill had felt like before his mom took Pepper’s offer to be a personal chef for her and they had leaped and bounds across the country and found themselves pressed to the city’s heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved New York, he thought slowly, the pain in his arm making his vision spark, He loved New York and he loved people and he loved that this was a space he felt safe in. Counting the window lights like stars he pretend like he wasn’t having a break down, instead just looking at all of the things he could see in the city. It really really was beautiful.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Parker’s voice called gently, and the electricity ruining through his body slowly stopped pulsing as he got closer. He clenched and unclenched his hand’s but wouldn’t look at Parker. “Can you get away from the edge?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not gonna fall,” He murmured, closing his eyes. “And I’m not gonna jump. I just like- I just like it out here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Footsteps fell on his ears, before he felt Parker sit next to him, their thighs pressed together. He knew what Parker was doing when Parker’s hand snaked around his waist to hold him there. The other boy’s gaze was burning holes into the side of his head until he broke the silence, “Are you okay?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just wanted some space. I don’t really- I’m not used to having someone by my side twenty four seven and I just wanted some space.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry this happened,” Parker whispered softly, “It really sucks. I want space without pain too.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah.” Guilt flooded his veins, and he turned to Parker. “I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t even think about how it would hurt you- that wasn’t fair to you at all.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker startled slightly, “No! No, hey. I wasn’t- I wasn’t complaining, just… I get what you mean about wanting space. I want space too.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry we’re stuck together.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it bad that I don’t think I’m sorry?” Parker’s looked confused at his own words, then glanced at him. “We hadn’t- before this we hadn’t really talked or anything. Now is been four- technically five days, cause it’s two AM- but now its been four days, and I just… feel like we’ve been really really good with each other. You know?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.” Harley hesitated slowly, looking at him. Parker was once again watching the skyline, and not for the first time, he wondered where the other boys mind was. Sometimes in the quiet moments, he’d noticed, Parker would look like the heaviest soul on earth with burden beyond mad. It made him want to know everything about him. Just slightly. “I think that’s probably the best part of this.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Parker nodded, chewing at his lip, watching the sky. “Plus- Ned and Flash are kinda friends now. Did you hear them talking about superheroes today?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I did. I’m surprised that Flash didn’t bring up real life superheroes like Spidey, but I am glad they’re getting along.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Even MJ is getting along with Flash.” He felt the other boy’s frown in his voice more than he saw it in the air, “I wish he’d open up to me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hesitantly, he offered up a small piece of information. “He wants to. He just- Flash’s been feeling really really guilty about how he treated you before I knew you two and well… with him that’s not exactly a good thing. Guilt makes him freak out and lash out and feel bad, and no one makes him feel guiltier than you do.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t mean to make him feel guilty,” Parker’s body sagged slightly, but his voice was tight and laced with anger. “I just want my old friend back. I just want him to know that-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He will.” Harley’s hand gently pressed to the other boys arm, and he relaxed a little more before continuing. “He will know that. You’ve just- you can’t- don’t give up on him. Don’t give up on him, because he’s trying and one day you two might be ready to heal wounds.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t give up.” Their eyes met, and Harley’s breath caught in his throat. “I don’t give up on people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a time not too long ago that he would’ve scoffed at that. He would’ve made some snide remark about how Parker gave up on nearly everything and to claim that he didn’t was just a lie. But that was before they had been handcuffed together for three days. And now… he didn’t really know what to believe. It was hard to face the fact that all his anger and dislike hadn’t been… right. He hadn’t actually known Peter Parker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now that he was getting to know him… Harley believed it when he said he didn’t give up. He saw how the other boy would thrash and turn at night, being chased by invisible ghosts. He saw how he looked over his friends like they were things he needed to protect. He saw how Parker was always looking out for others. He saw how he was always wearing a mask, and sometimes it felt like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter Parker was coming to the top, but then would get pushed down for the sake of Tony or Ned or Flash or MJ. hearing this- hearing that he didn’t want to give up on Flash- it made his chest feel tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so so wrong about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so wrong about Peter Parker and he regretted it, because they could’ve been friends so much sooner if Harley hadn’t jumped to conclusions and that would’ve been… nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker’s eyes were still burning when he spoke again, “I won’t give up on you either.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You-” licking his lips, he shook his head and forced himself to look away from those intense eyes. Patterns of brown and honey and rich earth and things that made Harley feel real. He ignored that thought. “I wasn’t aware I asked you to.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re friends now,” Parker declared, “We’re friends now and I won’t give up on that. I know this situation sucks, but we’re friends now and it’s not gonna go away when we get the bracelets off, because I want to be your friend. I won’t give up on this friendship- not if you won’t.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Offering a small smile, he gently placed his hand on the other boy’s knee, “I won’t either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he looked relieved, gently reaching to intertwine their fingers, standing up, “Now come on. Its cold out, and I think we should go to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the other boy pull him to the elevator, and didn’t mind the way their hands stayed pressed palm to palm. Admittedly, he was tired, and Parker was there and warm and good and he really really liked that about him. He liked that Parker didn’t give up and he liked that he was there. They were friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy guided him to bed, pulling him close under the covers until they were tangled up with Harley’s head on his chest. It was a position he’d seen all of their friends take once or twice- Ned and Parker cuddled often, and he and Flash weren’t exactly shy about cuddling either- and it made him feel even warmer. It made him feel so so- good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drowsily, he pressed his face into the chest in front of him, “I like being your friend, Peter.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-” Peter’s breath hitched quietly, “I like being your friend too.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They tangled together more, and Harley and Peter fell asleep in each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the biggest interview I’ve ever done.” Harley felt like he was buzzing, before turning to get a face full of camera and a lens shutter. “Peter! No messing around, here, you’re jobs to take pictures of my interviewee not me!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well you see Harls,” Peter gave a grin, “Since this is such a historic moment for you, I figured you’d like it to be captured in HD.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I hate you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His gut curled, and he turned to pace the length of the journalism room, wincing when he got too far from his friend and the bracelet gave a shock. “Okay. Okay. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to ask him about why he’s chosen to give half his money to this school when he doesn’t even go here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who are you interviewing anyway?” his friend piped up, looking at the camera screen. “You and Flash have been so secretive about it, which is weird cause last time I checked you can’t keep secrets all that well.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shot Peter a glare, “Hey, I keep plenty of secrets.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said, ‘Harley, don’t tell Flash that Ned’s planning a prank on him’, and what did you do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Defend my poor, poor Eugene’s honor.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Peter’s laugh made him relax slightly. This wasn’t the end of the world, it was just one interview and it would go great. It would go great and maybe he’d become friends with him and yes, okay, this was perfect because if they became friends he could reintroduce him to Flash and- “Harls. You’re thinking so so loudly. Relax. The interview’s gonna go perfectly and you’re gonna write the most kick ass story ever.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Turning, he offered a weak smile, “You think my stories gonna be kick ass?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course!” Nodding, Peter reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I think all your articles are kick ass. You do a really really good job at writing them, Harley, and they’re fantastic.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh. I didn’t-” His cheeks felt hot, and he pulled his hand away. “Thank you. For the record, there’s no one else in the world I’d want to take picture for me. It uh- it means a lot that you’re gonna help me with this.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. We’re friends. I help my friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley suddenly felt even more buzzy, but he was almost certain that it wasn’t because of the interview. Looking at the clock, he let out a shaky breath, “One minute till he’s supposed to get here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I’m Here,” Harry Osborn knocked gently on the door, “Thanks for inviting me, Harley.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He regretted Flash not being there to see just how good his favorite celebrity crush looked un the designer jeans, button down shirt, and loose fitting long jacket. “Of course- thank you for coming!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harry swept into the room like Zeus bringing in a storm and offered a light hearted grin. He wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry and his heart felt like it was beating faster. Then Harry’s eyes found something behind him and he lit up, jerking foreward and pushing Harley out of the way… to pull Peter into a tight hug, “Mon Cher! Gwihan! My baby!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Harry!” Peter let out a loud and joyful laugh, leaning into the hug and spinning Harry off of his feet. “I didn’t realize you were back in the city!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gut sinking feeling he watched as Peter pressed Harry closer to him. He didn’t really know why his stomach felt so, so tight only that he felt like he was about to break down at the sight of the two of them pressing their foreheads together. Maybe it was the build up at waiting for the interview or maybe it was something else, but a lump in his throat started to make him feel like he was drowning in air. Peter, for his part, didn’t notice, rather just pressing his forehead to Harry’s, meeting his eyes, “Mi sei mancato così tanto, amico mio.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I you, mon cher,” Harry bantered back, grinning widely, “Dimmi come stai Com'è stato il mio fulmine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bien sûr, tu reviens pour lui demander,” Harley blinked, because he’d known Peter knew Italian, but he was almost certain that that was French, “And your little lightening bug is fantastic, beaucoup plus heureux maintenant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Harry breathed and leaned to kiss Peter’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley finally placed that feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jealousy burned through his gut at seeing the two boys tangled into each others arms. His head felt like it was spinning and he wasn’t sure he was hearing them all that well now, because they had switched to rapid fire french and italian and- and- he thought that was korean, but he wasn’t sure- and between that and the revelation of his feelings, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>dizzy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt dizzy. He whipped out his phone, trying to find a grounding point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bright Eyes </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think im about to die i think im about to die and i think im dying i think i m gonna die </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Turn Around </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>woah woah hey, harls, breath, whats wrong?? Whats going on?? I thought you had the interview. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking back tears, he let out a quiet breath. Thank god for Flash’s addiction to his phone because his friend answered right away and god dammit if that wasn’t the most comforting thing he’d ever experienced. Of course Flash answered right away, of course he answered and was there. He glanced at Peter and Harry, who were so entangled with each other they wouldn’t notice him for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bright Eyes </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I did i did i di and then harry got here and him and peter are tangled into each other and my chest feels heavy and flash what does this mean what does it mean that i feel like im gonna bursy and die beause theyre so so so touchy an flirty and i think theyre talking in italian or french or something and im whats ha p p en n i n g </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Turn around </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>uhhh theyre friends</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theyve been friends for years </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is just how they are. Its not on you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you freaking out about it </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was a horrible jealous person who liked someone he thought he’d hated literally a week ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bright Eyes </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think i may like peter and that sucks because hes here flirting in frenh with harry and I feel like im gonna be sick flash i feel like im gonna be sick </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s hand touched his shoulder gently, and it was then that he realized that both boys had detangled from each other. Peter was staring at him with concerned eyes, wide and brown, and deep and once again Harley felt like they were picking him apart, analyzing him, understanding parts of him that he wasn’t sure he wanted peter to know. Gently, Harry spoke quietly, “Are you okay?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh,” he swallowed tightly, then breathed out. “Sorry, something came up with Flash.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Concern marked both boys faces, and Harry’s eyes looked panicked, “What’s wrong with Genie?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um- he uh-” Peter stepped foreward, gently touching the shoulder that Harry wasn’t and his mind raced faster than he’d ever experienced, “Just something with school. He needed my help with a question is all.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Harry pressed. “Harley- if something’s wrong- with him-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong with him.” He pulled away from the other boys. “But um- lets make this interview quick, okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two boys nodded quietly, and he began to record audio on his phone, quietly beginning the interview. His phone buzzed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Turn around </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise it’s gonna be okay that you like Peter. I promise, Harley.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words felt hollow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain crackled up and down his arm, and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself inside Tony’s lab with a shoulder press, “Take it off.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Harley?” Tony startled, then paled, “Kid- where’s Peter-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t know, don’t care, take it </span>
  <em>
    <span>off,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled, eyes clenched hard as another wave of electrocution went through his arm. “I’m done with this. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>with this. I can’t- I won’t- I’m not playing this stupid game anymore, I’m not doing this, I don’t want to do this I want this- I want- I want this </span>
  <em>
    <span>over with!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man’s eyes widened, and immediately he reached for Harley’s arm, pressing something or another in a certain pattern, and then, blissfully, the pain halted. He let out a quiet sigh, relaxing for the first time since he ran away from Peter in the J room. His skin prickled under the hawk like gaze of Tony, but he wouldn’t give the older man a glance or the time of day. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>his emotions to be rubbed raw like everyone in his life seemed set on making them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands gently guided him to his a couch cushion, and he let out a shaky breath. He still wasn’t looking at Tony. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Harley… kid…” Tony started slowly, rubbing his arm gently in an act that reminded Harley of his mom. God he wanted his mom. “What happened?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I got tired of being stuck with someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like a lie even to him. Tony gave him a blank look, “You two had been doing fine and fantastic for a week, even being friends. You weren’t tired of being stuck with him. What happened?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ever think it’s fucked up to put kids in fucking shock collars?” Cracking open an eye, he glared at Tony who had the decency to actually look guilty. His gut rolled and he sagged. “I didn’t mean that. I know you were trying to help. I just- I just- I don’t want anything to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Pe- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Harley-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s too </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice cracking he scrambled to try to find something </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say about Peter, but all the venom he had felt only a week ago seemed so so far away and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>now that he actually knew Peter. He had nothing mean to say. “He’s good and he’s nice and I hate the way he makes me feel so valued and real and okay, and I hate how he listens to me talk like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear it, I hate how he listens to my ideas like they’re good, I hate how he talks me down from anxious moments and I hate that I don’t think I ever hated him at all!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony pursed his lips, “Oh kid..” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I needed away- I just- I needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>out,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t now if he was pleading with Tony or himself now, “Because he’s Perfect Peter Parker and he’s so, so good, and he and Harry will be good for each other if that’s what they want and even if that’s not what they want he’ll never like me because I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but looking back on it I’m really not sure I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hate him- I just- God, Tony. I think I’ve liked hm for a long time and didn’t even realize that and thought the way he makes me feel raw was him making me feel small and I- I didn’t- I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>realize.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley, Peter’s not-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t-” The sob came unexpected and dry and made his heart pound in his ears. “Tony I don’t know how to deal with this. I don’t- I don’t know how to deal with this or what to think or what to do. I- every boy I’ve ever liked has always liked me back, and now- now- I don’t know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do- </span>
  </em>
  <span>what can I do? What can I even do when I know Peter’s gonna hate me because god I treated him like shit for so long-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He gave as good as he got.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But I started it all.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kid I…” Tony pulled him into a tight hug, “I don’t know what to tell you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sniffed into his mentors shoulder and started bawling tears, “I want my mama and I want to be alone and I don’t want to see Peter again.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can call Macy, how about?” Tony murmured voice strained. “You can call Macy and- and you can have some space.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nodding, he jerked away from his mentor and out of his lab without saying goodbye. He stumbled past Peter’s door, past where he’d been sleeping the last week, and locked hid bedroom door behind him, taking out his phone, and calling his mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she could help with the mess in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley didn’t go to the journalism room the next day. His interview with Harry was on his phone, and he hadn’t begun to transcribe it at all, instead opting to ignore his phone at all costs. The story could wait, or die, for all he cared. He didn’t go to the J room, and he didn’t look at any of his friends at all for the next week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not when Ned caught his hand in the hallway and pulled him into a classroom to ask him what was wrong, and that something was clearly upsetting him, and asking him to just please talk to them, they want to hear it. Harley had just gently pulled his had away, gritted out that he was fine, and turned to walk away. It felt like he was breaking all his new friendships when he turned his back on Ned, but he just couldn’t face them at all. He couldn’t face them and he couldn’t face Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker, he corrected in his head, you call him Parker. You don’t call him Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t face them and he couldn’t face Parker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His other friends tried different approaches with him. MJ tried to catch his eye several time, but made no move to make some big gesture towards him to get him to talk. He appreciated it and looked away from her every time she tried. Flash… was a lot angrier about it. They’d went into journalism </span>
  <em>
    <span>together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they did the newspaper </span>
  <em>
    <span>together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d been in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so why did a stupid crush on Peter have to ruin that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker. Why did a stupid crush on Parker have to ruin that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Harley didn’t really have an answer for Flash, but he did know that sometimes, Peter would touch the back of his elbow to try to catch up with him when he left their shared classes and his heart would hammer so hard he’d feel like he was about to explode. He knew that sometimes Peter would glance at him when he went to the bleachers at lunch and move to follow him, and he’d have to weave through the crowd to lose him. He knew that he had cried more in the last week after realizing he had, you know, emotions for a kid he literally thought he hated for a year- except looking back on it he hadn’t hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d hated how easy it was to feel like himself with the other boy, and how he made him smile, and how nice it was to have someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>see him </span>
  </em>
  <span>for once- than he’d cried in the past five years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just all overwhelming, and fuck, he was supposed to be calling Peter by his last name because then maybe all of this would go away and he’d be able to go to the J room again and not feel like he was gonna be sick by the warm look in Peter’s eyes. He just- He was spiraling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was the one person who seemed most desperate to talk to him. Everyone else in their group gave up after two days- except Flash, but they weren’t talking so much as sending each other memes back and forth because yeah, Flash was mad at him, but they were also best friends. Peter didn’t give up though. Peter had told him once he didn’t give up on things and he didn’t give up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>people. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably the most attractive part of Peter Parker, and it hurt his heart to think about. The fact that this wasn’t going to stop- Peter was never gonna stop trying to go after him- because Peter didn’t give up. Peter wouldn’t give up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This type of suffocation was different from the all consuming presence at his side that had come with the bracelets. This was- it was- it was like he was holding his own head underwater and all of his limbs were screaming to get out of the water, but his brain said that if he took his head out of the water he’d drown. It made him dizzy, thinking about all the things that were going on in his head really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wouldn’t give up on him. Harley wasn’t sure if he wanted Peter to or if he just wanted it all to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opted for the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dusk now, all across the New York sky line, and Harley breathed in the air shakily. The roof had always been his place, but he hadn’t actually been up here since that day with Peter. He wanted to dangle his legs off the edge and count the cars bellow, but another part of him remembered how Peter’s voice had gently asked him away from the edge that night and told himself not to sit near the edge. It’d worry Peter if Peter found him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he sat criss-cross next to the edge, but far enough away that Peter wouldn’t be worried. He wasn’t sure he could count the cars from here, so instead he counted off the buildings he could see. New York sprawled out forever, and he wouldn’t ever run out of things to count if he just focused on buildings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier to count this than his breathing or how many beats his heart skipped when Peter caught his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he kept calling him Peter, when he was supposed to be calling him Parker. Parker meant he still- it meant he wasn’t- it meant he was still safe, with his heart wrapped up in a tight cocoon of false anger and hate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air changed behind him and he closed his eyes. “Harley.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Peter.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was no way out of this one. He’d placed himself in the perfect mouse trap, where he couldn't leave or get out because the only way to go was down and he didn’t have his rocket boots. Keeping his eyes closed, he made sure his back was turned to the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve skipped journalism,” Peter’s voice was tight and angry. “You’ve skipped journalism and you’re ignoring everyone.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harley didn’t deny it because there was nothing to deny. “Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sounded angry. It wasn’t a tone that he was used to hearing on the other boy, because Peter didn’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>showing </span>
  </em>
  <span>his anger, but he was angry now. He was angry because Harley had- he’d just stopped- he’d- he’d dispparead, really. Stopped showing up to Journalism, stopped eating lunch with them, started avoiding him at all costs. Harley was pretty sure if he was Peter, he’d be mad too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Shaking his head, he held his eyes closed tighter. “I just…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t understand you, Harley,” Peter’s anger was still there, but the more he talked the more he sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than mad. “I don’t understand you at all. First you hate me, then when we’re handcuffed together you and I become friends and get super close, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>that! Maybe not the electruction but I miss being close enough to you that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignore me. Just-</span>
  <em>
    <span> What did I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jerking, he turned to face Peter, eyes widening on his face, “Nothing- Peter, you did nothing wrong.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then why are you avoiding me?!” The other boys eyes reminded him of fire again and they burnt a hole into Harley’s head, but he couldn’t look away from Peter now that he was looking at him again. “What did I do to make you avoid me. I- Was it the fact I stole your interview for just a second to catch up with a friend-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Or was it that you never actually liked me and were just pretending to be my friend so you could convince Tony that we were cool so you could get the bracelet off-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! Peter you’re my friend-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then treat me like one!” Peter snapped sharply, before breathing in and out, “Treat me like a friend and tell me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears burned his vision again. He really really hated talking about his emotions, especially ones that were bad. Peter startled when he noticed the tears, but Harley held a hand up to stop him from speaking. “I- I thought I hated you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Peter’s voice sounded destroyed, “You just said-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Before all of this,” He corrected quietly, pressing his pams to his eyes. He didn’t know why his voice was  trembling. “I thought I hated you. I thought that the reason I always argued with you was because I didn’t like you and you didn’t like me and I- I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>with that. I was- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anger</span>
  </em>
  <span> is so much easier to deal with, Peter. It’s so, so much easier to feel and process and deal with.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Harley…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But then you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we were talking, and I-” Peter’s hands cupped his wrists and gently guided them away from his eyes. Those brown eyes met his, and once again Harley was reminded why he liked Peter’s eyes so much. The other boy pulled him closer, and Harley took the invitation to press his face to his shoulder. “I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you. I don’t think I’ve ever hated you, and I think- Peter- you just- You came into my life </span>
  <em>
    <span>for real </span>
  </em>
  <span>and… I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you. I hated how you could get under my skin and make me question myself and make me feel seen and I hated how quick you were to banter back and I hated how you made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He choked on tears before continuing, “But I didn’t hate you. I didn’t hate you. I liked you so, so, so much, and I still like you so, so much, and I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because I’ve ruined </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>by hating you-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey,” Peter interrupted quietly, pulling him back to look at him. He sniffed. He was only a little taller than peter now, when this time last year he’d been at least five  inches taller. It felt surreal. “Don’t- Don’t put words in my mouth okay? You- you haven’t ruined anything.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just confessed my feelings for you and told you I thought I hated you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not your best moment but,” the other boy leaned up and Harley’s brain short circuited when Peter’s lips brushed his cheekbone. “I don’t hate you either. And I- I only ever-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter pulled back and flushed brightly. “I only ever argued with you so much because it was the only way you’d give me the time of day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other in silence for a moment, and Harley couldn’t tell which one moved first, but suddenly they were kissing gently as the moon rose over New York. He felt like he was buzzing, and all that anger and hurt and fear slowly made his way up his gut and turned into a laugh as he kissed Peter again and again and again, and every single time Peter kissed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away, peter wouldn’t let him get too far before pulling him into a tight hug, “We gotta talk about this. We gotta talk about this and anger and blocking people out-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We will,” he promised, giddy with the moment, “We will talk about this and the anger and the blocking people out if we can also talk about each other and getting to know each other more and understanding and- please- please, Peter-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A kiss was his answer, and Peter bit at his bottom lip playfully, grinning, “We’ll talk about everything and more. I want to know everything about you, Harley Keener.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“God, Peter, I wanna know everything about you too.” Pulling the other boy even closer, he was pretty sure he’d combust from happiness, “I wanna know everything about you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will.” Peter kissed him again and again and again and until Harley felt breathless from something other than suffocation. “God, you will.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His hands caught Peter’s elbow, and he smiled widely, “I’m really really glad we got stuck together.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad too,” Peter whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handcuffs definitely weren’t that bad at all. This wasn’t that bad at all. Peter Parker wasn’t bad at all. In fact, Harley was pretty sure he liked each one of those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tangled together, dragging each other off to Peter’s room for a night of cuddling and talking and feeling good after they hadn’t talked to each other in a week, and Harley felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his beginning. And in the future, when he was married to a photojournalist with the last name Parker, he was pretty sure he’d tease the other about their love starting in a journalism classroom rivalry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And electric handcuffs that forced them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, He thought as Peter pulled him into bed for cuddles,  that’s the story he’d tell anyone who asked. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys like this. you can hit me up at peachy-keener on tumblr or leave a comment down below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>